The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baldescarim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif., during January 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with a vigorous, upright and mounded growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Fislet’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,453, characterized by its large umbels and lightly zoned foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Fisfire’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,489, characterized by its small umbels and heavily zoned foliage. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since July 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.